


give me the strength to not kill him...or to not fall for him

by the_answer_was_inside_me_with_a_song



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Ex Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, My First Smut, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, POV Harry Styles, POV Louis Tomlinson, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slow To Update, Smut, Underage Drinking, Verbal Abuse, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, louis bf is a pansycake, louis is in relationship, louis/harry does not cheat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_answer_was_inside_me_with_a_song/pseuds/the_answer_was_inside_me_with_a_song
Summary: Harry and Louis used to be best friends. Then something changed. Now they hate each other.When they are made to work together on final project in english class, then things change...(I'm sorry, I suck at summary writing)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. When you love someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets into an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> English is not my native language so there might be some mistakes! Sorry!  
> I just wanted to say a big thanks for deciding to read this fic! It means the world to me!  
> Also, I wanted to say that this fic is dedicated to Bella and Lorry! They are one of the greatest people that I've had the honor, to get to know! Thank you, girls! Love ya!
> 
> Disclaimer:I know that British people have a different school system but Its really confusing for me so I am using American one.
> 
> Follow me on twitter or Instagram for updates  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/givemestrenghtt?s=09  
> Instagram: @1d_larry_edits28

beep, beep, beep...

Louis stirs. He doesn't want to wake up but his alarm has other plans.

He opens his eyes and it's still dark. As it is only 6.30 am. Sunrises at 7 am. It’s September so it’s not too cold yet in Doncaster.

"Stupid school. Why does it have to start so early?" Louis murmurs to himself. He shuts off his alarm.

Louis has gone to the same school his whole life. He's pretty popular in his school and that's all thanks to himself. He could've ended up at the bottom of his school's social hierarchy, after what " _He_ " did to him. Louis still doesn't get how _he_ could've done something so sinister. _He_ used to be his best friend! How can you betray someone who you have known your whole life? Well, Harry Styles apparently can and will. At least he got what he deserved from someone. Louis has no idea by who though. But he wants to thank them.

Louis shakes his head to stop thinking about him. He doesn’t even deserve to be in Louis' head this early in the morning and he has to get dressed or he'll be late for school.

He goes to his closet to choose clothes for the day. Louis looks at his options and decides to wear a light blue t-shirt, grey skinny jeans (which makes his bum look impeccable), white suspenders, and white Adidas. Louis gets dressed and goes in front of a mirror.

"Fucking shit! My hair is a mess!" He says to himself as he takes in the reflection. His hair looks like a fucking bird's nest. He has no time for a shower so he just grabs his beanie to cover up the disaster on his head. Louis grabs his phone from the nightstand and his backpack from the floor.

He opens the doors of his room and he hears his family being very loud as always. Louis' family is big. Mom, stepdad Mark, and six younger siblings. Lottie is the oldest out of his younger siblings, then Fizzy, the first set of twins- Daisy and Pheobe, and the second set of twins- Ernest and Doris. His family is pretty wealthy cause Mom and Mark work at some successful lawyer company. They never have to worry about food or other expenses. Louis' dad left when he was very young, so all of his siblings are his half-siblings but that doesn't matter to Louis. Mark is like a father to him and he loves his siblings very dearly.

The noises are louder as he walks into the kitchen. Louis sees Mark sitting at the table with all of his siblings. His mom is looking out the window while making coffee. She turns her head and looks at Louis.

"You have to eat your breakfast quickly if you want to pick up Sebastian, on your way to school!"

Sebastian is Louis’s boyfriend since 7th grade. Now both of them are in their Senior year high school and they're still going strong. Louis loves him and he can see the rest of his life with him. Which is comforting.

“Yeah, yeah mom. I will just make a toast and I will go!" Louis says to his mom, in his high pitchy voice. He hates his voice.

He goes up to the counter to make a toast. His siblings still are acting very loud. His sister, Lottie comes up to Louis and hugs him.

“What’s that for?” Louis asks her. He’s surprised cause Lottie doesn’t hug him too often anymore. She's in her “I’m too cool for hugs” years.

“Nothing, I just wanted to hug you. And I want you to know that you're the best brother, that I could ever wish for!” She answers Louis and he recognizes the tone she’s using.

“What do you want? He asks her.

“You only compliment me when you want something!” Louis interrupts Lottie before she starts to deny his accusations.

“Uggghhh! Okay, could you, please give me a ride to school? I don’t want to be dropped off, at school by parents! It’s embarrassing and people laugh at me about it!” She explains while making puppy dog eyes, knowing that Louis can’t resist them. Louis knows how fucking mean, kids can be.

“Okey, okay but you better be ready in 4minutes!” Louis sighs. Lottie's face lits up like it’s Christmas morning. She jumps into Louis' arms and hugs him, while he nearly loses balance but catches her just in time. She’s not as tiny and light as when she was younger. She’s 12 now.

“Really? Thank you, Lou! You're the best brother ever!" She exclaims, clearly thankful.

She releases Louis from the hug and runs to the corridor. Her shoes are already on. Louis watches Lottie as she hugs Mark and Mom and then goes to the entrance door to wait for Louis. Louis quickly eats his toast and goes to hug his sisters and brother. He gives a kiss on the cheek to his mom and pats Mark's shoulder. He puts his backpack on one of his shoulders and goes to the entrance door where Lottie is waiting.

"Ready, Lots?" He asks her as he opens the door. It's now getting lighter outside. He looks at his phone to see what time it is. It's 6.50 am. School starts at 8 am so he has time to pick up Sebastian from his house, then drop off Lottie at her school and then drive to his school.

"Yes of course! You were the one that took ages to eat the damn toast?" Lottie says as she goes outside. When the fuck did she get so sassy? Louis thinks that it must be the "teenage years" that are impacting her.

"Watch your language, Lots!" Louis warns her with a smile on his face cause she reminds him of himself. She pokes out her tongue at him and flips him off with a shit-eating grin, just as she's going to the passenger seat of Louis' car. There's no fucking way, Louis is letting that little pansycake sit in the passenger seat after that kind of behavior.

"Nope, milady you're not sitting there! Get your arse to the backseat!" Louis says it while laughing. She flips him off again as she gets into the backseat. Louis just laughs it off and gets into the car.

He connects his phone to the car and puts on his playlist on Spotify. "If You Love Her" by Forest Blakk starts playing. Louis loves this song cause it has incredible lyrics and the melody is peaceful. He prefers to have his mornings with this kind of music.

Lottie starts singing along to the song as Louis starts driving. He turns out of his driveway onto the empty street. Louis loves to drive when the streets are empty.

"Lottie take my phone and text, Sebastian, that I will be in two minutes." He says to Lottie as he turns into the street where Sebastian's hose is at. Sebastian lives in a pretty wealthy neighborhood and all the houses are really massive. Louis finds it ridiculous that in a lot of houses only two people are living in them or even less. Why would anyone want to live in such a big house? Don't you get lost on your way to the toilet? Louis laughs imagining people peeing themselves just because they can't find the bathroom in their own houses.

"Okey." She says as she leans to grab Louis' phone from the phone holder. She unlocks the phone cause she knows the password. Louis isn't too worried about his siblings knowing his password cause he trusts them. He hears the keyboard clicking noise as Lottie types.

"Done!" She leans to the front to put the phone back in the holder. Louis continues to drive further down the street. After Three minutes he drives in front of a big white house. It's Sebastian's house.

Sebastian is the oldest of three children. He has two younger sisters, Martha and Willow. Martha is fourteen and Willow is twelve. Sebastian finds his sisters annoying but Louis finds them adorable. Sebastian has never been the best with children but Louis loves him very much. He would love to adopt children with Sebastian one day but he doesn't think that Sebastian will want children. Louis is sad about that but he respects it.

Sebastian is standing outside on the sidewalk. He looks pissed off. Louis is replaying his actions from the last time they talked, which was last night and trying to think if he has done anything wrong. Louis can't think of anything.

Louis stops his car in front of Sebastian. Sebastian gets into the passenger seat as Louis is taking in the look of the man that he loves so much. Sebastian's dark brown hair is styled into his usual quiff. His brows are furrowed and his dark brown eyes look mad. He's wearing a white button-up and dark blue skinny jeans. He has his usual light blue sneakers on. He looks beautiful even when he's mad.

"Hi, babe! What's wrong?" Louis asks still confused why Sebastian is mad?

"You were late! You said you'll be at my house in two minutes when in reality it was three minutes! Why can't you stick to the things you say?" Sebastian starts rambling angrily. What the fuck? Louis is one minute late and Sebastian is making such a big deal out of it?

"I'm sorry love! I didn't mean to be one minute late!" Lois says sarcastically. He just can't help it cause that is such an unessential thing to get mad about.

"Louis I need you to stop making fun of me and start to listen! How the fuck can I be sure that you won't make this a habit? How do I know that you won't start lying about other things too?" Sebastian asks, his voice getting louder and louder.

"For God's sake, Sebastian! I wrongly calculated the time I would need to get here! I didn't lie to you!" Louis says as hoes to arguments like these.

Suddenly Louis remembers that Lottie is still in the car. He turns his head and looks at her. Sebastian only then notices Lottie sitting in the backseat. Louis suddenly feels guilty for making her see this. He hates to argue with Sebastian but he hates it, even more, when someone from his family has to witness it.

"Why is your little sister here?" Sebastian asks turning his head towards Louis. Lottie's face turns dark red and Louis can clearly see how uncomfortable she is.

"Mabey cause I'm her big brother?" Louis asks sarcastically. Louis hates when people ask questions when the answer is obvious.

"Louis stop acting like a child! I know that you're her big brother but why is she here?" Louis can feel that Sebastian is losing his patience as well.

"Because people Fuckin bully her because parents drive her to school! Kids can be so fuckin evil and I just want to make my sister's life a little easier! I know how fuckin hurtful can be kids!" Louis boils with anger.

Memories are suddenly brought back. He is suddenly brought back to eighth grade. He can hear kids laughing at him because of what Harry Styles told everyone. It was the truth but he trusted Harry with it. He thought his best friend would keep his secrets. When Louis found out who told everyone his secret, his heart broke. If someone else would tell everyone his secret at least he still would have Harry and Sebastian to help him. Instead, his most important person betrayed him. The person he trusted with everything. The person he put in the first place every single time. The person he was there for when his father died. Louis helped Harry heal after Harry's father died. This person fucking decided to tell everyone his biggest secret. At least Sebastian was there to pick up broken pieces of Louis and to help him heal.

"Oh my god, baby! I'm so sorry! I had no idea!" Sebastian says with regret in his voice. Louis fucking loves him and it doesn't matter that they fight a lot. Cause at the end of the day they love each other. Sebastian means the fucking world to Louis.

"It's okay, babe! I am also sorry for being late!" Louis says. Sebastian leans in and kisses him. The kiss is warm and it makes Louis feel safe.

"Apology accepted!" Sebastian says as they pull away. He looks so beautiful.

"Okey now that ya both have made a big drama and have apologized, can we finally go?" Lottie asks, yet again reminding for her presence.

"Yeah sure, Lots!" Louis says as he starts the car and starts driving.

Sebastian takes Louis' phone from the holder to put on some music. Some rap song starts playing. Louis hates rap but he won't say anything cause he doesn't want to start another argument.


	2. I'm kissing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! i am so sorry for the long time that it took me to update!  
> This chapter is a dedication to my dear friend Maya! She is so fucking strong and i am really proud of her!  
> Hope that you all will enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Follow me on twitter or Instagram for updates  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/givemestrenghtt?s=09  
> Instagram: @1d_larry_edits28

As Louis drives into his school's parking lot, Sebastian is holding Louis' hand.  
They dropped off Lottie at her school, and on their way to school, they stopped at Starbucks to get tea for Louis and coffee for Sebastian. Louis doesn't like the taste of the coffee. He doesn't even get why would, someone drink it.  
"Babe, do you wanna hang out at my place today? My parents and sisters won't be home till 11 pm! We could practice some physical activities. If you know what I mean by that!" Sebastian says seducingly as Louis parks his car in the free spot.  
Louis loves the thought of some physical activities with Sebastian. Louis feels his cock twitching from the idea of it.  
"Oh yeah would love to play some ball game with you!" Louis responds with a smirk on his face. Louis turns off the car. Louis gets out of the car, and he goes around the car to the passenger's seat to open the door for Sebastian. Louis opens the door and helps Sebastian to climb out of the vehicle. Sebastian doesn't need help, but Louis likes to show that he cares.  
Louis shuts the door behind Sebastian, and Sebastian leans against Louis' car. The sun, at this point, has already risen. Sebastien looks stunning with the sun rays in his hair.  
"Really?" Sebastian asks as he leans in very close to Louis' face. Louis looks at Sebastian's lips. Fuck he wants to kiss him, so he does. Louis pins Sebastien against his vehicle. Louis leans in. Their lips meet, Louis feels the warmth washing over him. Sebastian pushes his tongue into Louis' mouth. Their kiss turns into a short make-out session.  
"Get a room! No one wants to see you having sex!" The voice that Louis would recognise anywhere yelled. Louis was filled with a swirl of various emotions: annoyance about being disturbed, anger cause the voice owner is no other than Harry Styles, sadness about the betrayal that happened to Louis years ago.  
Louis pulls away from Sebastian's lips and looks over his shoulder. Louis sees Harry Styles a few cars further from them. His tall, lean body is leaned against his car, and his green eyes are on Louis. Harry's brown, curly, chin-length hair is full of sun streaks.  
He's with three friends, two of them are girls, one is a boy. Louis knows their names cause he has a few of his classes with them. Niall, blond hair and blue-eyed boy, is standing next to Harry. Niall is in Louis English class, so is Harry. Niall's arm is around Lauren's waist. Lauren is Niall's girlfriend. Lauren has curly, brown, long hair, hazel colour eyes and pale skin. She is one year younger than the rest of them. Lauren is in Junior year, Niall, Harry and Bella are in Senior year. Louis knows Lauren cause she used to be friends with Louis too. Before she stopped talking to him after what Harry told everyone. Louis was really hurt for a long time because of it. He thought that she wouldn't leave him like that. But then again, Louis never imagined that Harry would tell everyone his secret.  
Bella is standing next to Harry, and she has a smirk on her face. She's laughing about what Harry just said. Bella has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Bella looks kind, but she can be rather bitchy sometimes. Louis and Bella are in the same science class, last year, he messed up his and his partner's laboratory work, and she started mocking him.  
"Get a life, Styles! Just because you can't get laid doesn't mean others shouldn't." Louis yells back at Harry. He hears people who are in the parking lot beginning to laugh. Harry's face turns red from embarrassment. Louis feels pride in himself. He made Harry Styles embarrassed.  
"Louis, let's go to class. We will be late otherwise. We also need to meet up with Liam, Zayn and TJ before the class." Sebastian says reminding Louis, that he's still there pressed against Louis.  
"Yeah, sure, love," Louis says as he takes Sebastian's hand. He takes one last look at Harry. Louis sees that Harry is looking at him with an unreadable expression. 'What a weirdo.' Louis thinks to himself.  
Louis turns his head to the school entrance and starts walking with Sebastian's hand in his. As they get closer to the main door, Louis sees his three best friends standing there.  
Liam is holding Zayn's hand. Both look like they're lost in they're own little world. They've been together for two months. They've been crushing on each other since Junior year but known each other since childhood. They were too scared to do anything about it. Louis would know. He was like their therapist. They complained about it whenever Louis was alone with one of them.  
Louis had known them since eighth grade when both of them joined his lunch table after everyone found out about Louis big secret. He's pretty sure they felt sorry for him, but at least he got the best friends he could've wished for. They were also a big part of Louis healing after the betrayal.  
Finally, Louis decided that enough is enough, and he set them up. Louis asked Liam if they could make a little party at Liam's place. Louis told Liam and Zayn that it would start at 6pm. Then Louis told everyone else that the party would begin at 7pm. When Louis and others got there, Zayn and Liam were sitting on the couch in the living room and sucking each other faces off.  
Zayn's dark hair has sun streaks in them, and he looks like a model. His dark eyes are looking in awe at Liam. Liam is looking back at Zayn with the same expression in his brown eyes. Louis knows that they are too far gone for each other. Louis sometimes misses this part of the relationship. When there weren't too many arguments, all they could do was admiring each other. Louis is madly in love with Sebastian, but sometimes it can be very stressful and tiring.  
TJ is standing next to them and looking at his phone. He is smiling at his phone cause, presumably got a text from some girl. TJ is short, and he has an athletic body. He has black hair and grey eyes. He is good looking, and a lot of girls are into him. TJ has been a part of their friend group since Junior year when he came to this school. Louis met him in Math class, and they automatically became mates.  
"Hi, lads!" TJ says as Louis and Sebastian approach them. Zayn and Liam pull from their little world as they hear the greetings.  
"Hi," Louis and Sebastian say at the same time. Louis turns his head towards Sebastian and smirks at him.  
"Oh, this is some soulmate shit!" Zayn says as he bursts into laughter. Liam and TJ bursts into laughter as well.  
"Okay, okay, chill, guys! Now that yall have stopped laughing, we should get going. Our classes start in five minutes." Sebastian says, still holding Louis' hand.  
Louis first class of the day is English. He loves this class. He's in this class together with Sebastian, TJ and Niall. Well, Harry is also there, but who cares. Even though Niall is friends with that twat, Niall is really friendly to Louis.  
"Yeah, okay," Liam says and takes Zayn's hand. They have Chemistry as the first class.  
They start walking to the classes. They walk through the hallway and chat about football.  
"Can we please talk about something else? Football is boring! Sebastian whines. Louis can see that Liam and Zayn roll their eyes cause they literally started talking about football two minutes ago.  
"Yeah, sure, love!" Louis says, knowing that if he said anything else, then Sebastian would start an argument.  
"Bye, lads," Zayn says as he and Liam go across the hallway to their chemistry class. Louis, Sebastian and TJ wave them and goes into their English class.  
They go to their seats, Louis sitting next to Sebastian at the back of the class. TJ takes his usual seat in front of them, next to some girl, who's name Louis doesn't know.  
Harry and Niall enter the class at the same time as the bell rings. They take their seats in the front row.  
Mr Cordan enters the class with his laptop bag in his left hand.  
"Goodmorning class," He says in a chipper tone " Today, I will pair up you all, and I will tell you about the project you will have to make in pairs."  
Class gets excited cause projects in pairs mean that you get to talk with your friends during class.  
"Class, quiet!" Mr Corden says, trying to get class attention back to him. "I will sort you in pairs now!" He says as he takes out his phone. "I will call out the pairs, and then both of you need to go and sit next to each other."  
Louis feels a bit bored. He's not the biggest fan of pair projects.  
"Okay, let's start! Niall Horan and Maya Oakland!" As he says that, Niall gets up from his seat and moves to sit next to Maya on the other side of the room.  
"Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles" Teacher says it so casually as if that's something ordinary and totally mundane. Louis can't hear anything else cause he's in shock. How the fuck is he supposed to survive that?


End file.
